The present invention relates to a field of art dealing with automatic and semi-automatic weapons. Blank firing attachment devices are normally required to be fitted to gun tubes of automatic or semi-automatic weapons when firing blank cartridges. The fundamental function of a blank firing attachment is to restrict muzzle gas flow to provide the back pressure necessary to operate the feed mechanism for sequential movement of rounds into the chamber.
The basic shortcoming in prior art devices is related to an absence of a compact blank firing attachment which can fit to all gun tubes of automatic and semi-automatic weapons when firing blank cartridges. The prior art devices are bulbous shaped and larger than the muzzle diameter which requires corresponding clearance to fire through the aperture of a protective enclosure. Prior art blank firing attachments are not suitable for M231 weapons to be fireable in all modes through the firing ports of various armored vehicles.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended as a solution to the problem of presently available blank firing attachments as described hereinbefore.